It'll Take Some Time
by BTTRthnTHErealENDING
Summary: During Series 4-It has been awhile since Jodi has had a man in her life. Her world is turned upside down when her best friend Becky returns bringing a handsome stranger with her.Stevie fears that Becky's return will be the end of her at Drovers. Stv./Alx
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story takes place sometime during Series 4 after Kate is introduced but before Luke and Jodi get together. In fact it might be just easier to imagine that Luke never existed. Also I know only about farming what I have seen from McLeod's so bear with my inaccuracies. One final note I am from California and am not up with Aussie lingo….I will do my best to keep it realistic, but forgive me if it at times it seems a little to Americanized. **

Beep…Beep….Beep…Beep….

Jodi sighed and rolled over lazily waving her hand around in an attempt to shut off her alarm.

"Come on mate, we have work to do." Kate said a little to cheery for Jodi's taste as she walked in to her friend's room.

"Alright" Jodi sighed pulling herself out from under the warmth of her covers; a few moments later Jodi walked out of her room and outside to the cold morning.

Stevie frowned at Kate and Jodi as they made their way to her. "You girls were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. We have to get the mob out of the North paddock and get them ready for drenching today."

"Yeah sorry…" Jodi said a little hotly.

"What's your problem Jodi? Why are your knickers in a twist?" Stevie asked.

"Nothing" Jodi quickly moved on changing the subject "Where's Tess? Is she helping us out today?"

"No she is going into town with Nick today….they are looking at some posts. The ones she has aren't organic." Kate replied filling the group's canteens with water and handing each an apple.

"Well knowing those two it will take all day." They all smiled knowing that Tess and Nick were in the throws of their epic relationship. "Let's get to work then." Stevie said.

The group mounted their horses and set off.

IN THE NORTH PADDOCK

"Damn it, someone cut the fence." Stevie kicked the ground angrily. "Jodi call Killarney and get Alex over here to help us…the sheep are probably on Gungellan road by now. Kate you go north and I'll go south so we can see which way the mob went. We find the sheep and then we find the bastard that cut the fence."

Jodi headed back to the house. Although she wasn't happy with the turn of events because it meant more work for all of them she was glad she was by herself. Although Jodi was usually the sociable one out of the girls of Drovers Run she had been valuing her alone time more highly lately. It had been over a year since she had run out on Alberto after her two seconds of marriage. She thought to herself as she rode back in silence. "God Jodie how could you have been so stupid? You could be traveling the world right now. Instead you are back where you started here on Drovers." She took a breath remembering the real reason she had ended things with Alberto. She had loved him but he didn't really want to travel around the world…that was only what Jodi had wanted. He wanted to settle down and as he had put it "plant his roots". Jodi knew she certainly was not ready to settle down and she didn't want to plant her roots just yet. She smiled…besides she'd had her chance to leave Drovers right? It had only been a few weeks ago that she had told her mother that she didn't want to move to the city. Had she been wrong? She didn't think so at the time - Drovers was her home and she was really for the first time getting good at what she was doing. But what did she have going for herself? She thought out loud "Is this what you want; a life chasing after sheep?"

As Jodi came to the house Tucker, her horse, made a grunt, "Ah no worries mate. I am not going anywhere - at least for awhile. Besides I couldn't leave the only man in my life that is worth while right boy?" She patted the horse and tied him down.

"Jodi, I think it is time you got a man. Talking to Tucker like he is your boyfriend isn't exactly healthy."

Jodi jumped, startled by the voice. She turned around to find herself face to face with a very pregnant Becky Howard.

"Oh my...Becky…what are you doing here…when did this happen…oh my god!" Jodi grabbed her best friend in an embrace.

"Calm down Jods I came here to see you. I miss you and Drovers the whole place. I thought I would find at least somebody here, but you were all out. I was going to have Gabe drive me back to Gungellan and bring me back tonight. I'm glad you came though."

"Oh Becky I am so glad you are here. I needed my best mate to talk to and by the looks of it you have some things you need to tell me." Jodi said as she reached for her friends protruding belly. "Oh and who is Gabe…what happened to Jake?"

"Me and Jake are still together Jods. Gabe is a station hand at mine and Jake's farm. He helps us out with our breeding program. Jake couldn't come with me and he didn't want me to travel alone with me being in this condition. Want to meet him?" Becky asked.

"Of course, Becks we have so much to catch up on." Jodie embraced her friend again as they headed in towards the house.

"Any sign of them?" Stevie yelled as Kate rode back up the road towards her.

"No not at all. Stevie I don't think they came out this way, wouldn't we see their tracks?" Kate questioned.

"Where else would they have gone? And damn it, where are Alex and Jodi? They should be here by now."

"Maybe we should check the other fences. I mean if someone cut this one who is to say they didn't cut another right?" Kate suggested.

"Right ho, you do that and I will see what is taking Jodi and Alex so long. Maybe he can get Sandra to let us use her plane." Stevie said.

"I doubt it. From what Jodi says this is just the sort of thing she would love to happen to Drovers." Kate replied.

"Your right that's why I want Alex to check up on her," Stevie answered. "Let's get going the longer it takes us to find those sheep the farther they get from us."

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Stevie rode up to find Tucker tied up. "God Jodi what are you doing." She said aloud. She ran into the office and found it empty and the phone still in its cradle.

"Jodi? Jodi….where the hell are you?" Stevie screamed out loud.

Stevie made her way to the front of the house and spotted Jodi and another blonde woman chatting outside.

"Jodi where the hell have you been?! And who is this?" Stevie screamed while storming out of the house.

"Sorry Stevie. I got up to the house and Becky was waiting for me and we just started talking."

"Yeah well while you've been socializing Kate and I have been looking for the sheep by our selves. And coming up empty handed I might add."

"Oh god the sheep- I completely forgot!" Jodi said suddenly.

"Yeah you think?" Stevie replied angrily.

"Your sheep are missing? If you give us two horses Gabe and I will help you look?" Becky spoke up for the first time.

"No that's really not necessary. Besides I don't even know who you are." Stevie answered hotly.

"Stevie this is Becky Howard. She was the leading station hand here before you. She knows this land like the back of her hand." Jodi said quietly.

"Fine can you ride like that?" Stevie asked pointing to Becky's belly.

"Claire could, so I can too." Becky replied eagerly.

"You think you can manage a call to Killarney now Jodi?" Stevie said angrily

"Yes." Jodi said meekly.

"I will go get Gabe he is still in the truck waiting." Becky said to Stevie. "We will meet you at the stables."

After making the call Jodi went to meet the others. From a distance she could tell that Gabe was a big man. Jodi could see he was very tall and muscular. His brown hair was cut neatly. He wore the usual farm gear: a pair of well worn boots, jeans, and a white t-shirt.

"Jodi hurry up we have to get going. Those sheep could be anywhere." Stevie yelled.

"Right." Jodi replied. "Alex said he is on his way. He called the police too. He said if our fences were cut they might be able to charge whoever did it."

"Good lets…" Stevie was cut off by hooves coming from behind her.

"The sheep - I think someone stole them." Kate panted. "I found tire tracks and an impression from where someone laid a ramp down."

"Damn it -where?" Stevie asked upset.

"Along the border fence up from Wilgul. They cut Wilgul's fences to and made their way down." Kate answered.

"Maybe we can follow the tracks see if they go anywhere locally." Becky suggested from her seat upon Oscar.

"Good idea. Kate and I will do that." Stevie said. "Here comes Alex. Becky you know him…why don't you and your friend follow him and see if you can find anything on Gungellan road. Maybe someone saw something or maybe there will be a sign."

Becky and Gabe nodded.

"And what about me Stevie?" Jodi asked.

"You stay here. Wait for the police. Do you think you can handle that?" She asked a little more angrily then she meant to.

"Sure why not?" Jodi replied, her voice raising.

"Hey mates shouldn't you be looking for your sheep not standing around chatting…Hey Becky! What are you doing here?! Who's this bloke? What happened to Jake?" Alex said walking up and recognizing one of his old friends.

"Alex she's going with you. You two can catch up then. Let's get going." Stevie pushed passed the group who sat for a moment until Stevie yelled at them to get a move on.

**AN: Reviews are very much appreciated. I hope to post the next chapter soon - so be on the look out for that. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Well Becky you showed up at the right time." Tess said happily.

"It was just lucky." Becky smiled, "Any of us could have been the one to spot them."

"Yeah but Becky- you saw the tracks go off the main road. None of us noticed that." Alex said patting the girl on the back.

"Well let's just be thankful the sheep are back." Stevie said gruffly as she took another gulp of beer.

"Exactly." Tess said "Oh and Stevie, next time the sheep are stolen you could call me."

"You were with Nick; we didn't want to interrupt anything." Stevie said quickly "Besides I handled things here."

"Yes- but what if Becky hadn't shown up. Then they could have been to Fisher by now." Tess said knowingly.

"Yeah well they didn't get there did they?" Stevie stood up offended by her friends questioning of her abilities.

"Oh Stevie, you know that is not how I meant it." Tess said trying to unsuccessfully stop her friend. "Fine then, let her cool down. We have catching up to do." She said turning her attention to Becky. "So Becky - tells us about the uni and the farm you and Jake are at and of course we are dying to know about the baby."

"Yes we all want to hear about the baby!" Jodi said.

"Well the uni was great. I went into a one year program. I loved it. Then I went back to live with Jake on Cambria. That's the name of our place - Cambria. Well things just happened from there." She smiled - but we are engaged she said revealing a ring on a chain from around her neck.

"Oh Becky…are those real diamonds?" Jodi asked.

"Jodi!" Tess asked not really surprised at her bluntness.

Becky just laughed knowingly. The group chatted for awhile longer.

"Well congratulations mate. We're happy for you." Alex said. "Well it is getting late and we have to get up early." He said smacking his brother in the arm.

"He's right." Nick said pulling Tess into an embrace and kissing her passionately.

"Ah Jodi, close your mouth." Alex said laughing at her as she stared at the couple.

"Yeah, well some of us aren't so lucky." Jodi said jokingly but really being serious.

"Well I should go find Gabe, he went for a walk a while ago and we still have to make it back from Gungellan tonight." Becky said.

"Oh Becky, you know we wouldn't dream of letting you stay anywhere but Drovers while you're here. You are a guest you can stay at the house." Tess said.

"Yeah and me and Jodi could share our quarters tonight and Gabe could have one of our rooms." Kate added.

"Oh, well I don't want to put anyone out." Becky said smiling.

"You wouldn't be putting anyone out. Drover's is just as much as a home for you as anyone else here. You have to stay." Tess said.

"Well then - I would love to stay here thank you Tess."

Jodi spoke up. "Well I will go find your buddy Gabe then. You shouldn't be walking all around here at night and in the dark." She had said it to be helpful but she had other intentions. She had gotten a closer look at the man during dinner. Jodi had decided that he was pure hottie. This was her chance to get to know him a little better. If anything it could be a chance to end her over a year non-voluntary celibacy strike. She thought how bad that sounded but it had been a very long time since she had felt a man's touch- unless she counted that time when Craig Woodland accidentally rubbed up against her at CFS training.

She headed out into the dark of the farm like a hunter trying to find its prey.

**AN: Okay so I know this was a really short chapter but I am having some trouble with writers block. I have some ideas where I am going to be taking this but am just having trouble getting there. Also I am having trouble getting Jodi too actually sound like Jodi. Any tips would be great. As always reviews are welcomed and much appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I have had a few personal messages sent to me regarding where this story is going and dealing with bringing in characters from later series of the show. I want to make it clear that I would love to please each one of my readers however at this point it is impossible. I live in the US - sadly **_**My Noon, My Midnight**_** is the last episode of McLeod's Daughters to air here (can you believe that is where they left it off?!) Anyway I have been watching the DVD's of later series, however, this has its limits because here in the US only up to series six is available and six just came out a few days ago. Please bear with me because I am writing not knowing where these characters are now. (All I have to go off of are episode guides.) Okay now that that is taken care of….on with the story.**

Jodi watched him from a distance for a moment. He was sitting on the fence that surrounded the house from the vastness that was Drovers Run. As she began walking towards him he turned hearing her soft footsteps crunching on the ground.

"This is a beautiful property you live on here." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah, it is. I forget that sometimes. That's what happens when you live in one place your whole life." She said shrugging.

"You have been here your whole life? Becky didn't tell me you were a McLeod." Gabe said studying her.

"Oh no, I'm not. It's my mom, I mean she's not a McLeod, but she has been working her for over twenty years- so I was raised here." Jodi said staring off at the landscape.

"Well, you're lucky you were raised here. I was raised in the city. When I was little I would have given anything to have been in the country." He said as he continued studying her.

Jodi noticed for the first time that he was staring at her. She immediately began to blush and then began to mentally beat herself up. Wasn't this what she had wanted? She hadn't expected much talk. She just wanted to make herself look attractive and get on with it. But now - he had dragged her in. He read her well - knowing that she was a talker. Was she that easy to read?

"So how come you hated the city? If it had been me I would have been living up every moment." Jodi said realizing that she hadn't said anything the whole time she had been thinking to herself.

"Well it just never felt like home. You know the city is always going. It never stops. You never get nights like this - so quite you can here the crickets chirp or so clear it seems like the sky goes on forever." He said excitedly.

Jodi thought for a moment "Your right." She smiled at him. "Well I will let you be then. I was actually just coming to tell you that Becky has decided to stay here for the night. You are welcome to my sleep in my quarters. Kate and I are going to have a girl's night so my room will be empty." She said feeling sheepish for straying from her original goal.

"You don't have to give up your room for me Jodi. I can sleep in the truck." He said looking at her again.

"Nonsense - now my room is on the left when you come to the shearer's quarters. Well goodnight Gabe." Jodi smiled at him and began to walk away.

"Goodnight Jodi. Oh and Jodi - thanks for giving up your room. I appreciate it." He said smiling a toothy grin at her.

Jodi waved and turned away. Her heart was pounding. So much for that plan - it hadn't been her intention to talk with him. She had just wanted to have a quick one night fling. She found him very appealing physically but now she had found that she actually enjoyed talking to him too. It had been a short conversation but she had loved the way he had stared at her so intently as if hanging on her every word. He had asked questions - questions that were out of genuine interest and she had done the same with him. No she decided. He was definitely not the kind of man you wanted to have a one night affair with. He was the kind of man you wanted to show your heart and soul to. Jodi hugged herself as a cold win blew threw Drovers. She had been down that road before with Alberto and knew she wasn't ready to go back. She walked on towards Kate's room cursing her self for wanting to feel a man's touch so badly.

IN THE COTTAGE

Stevie paced the floor yet again. She had been doing it for the last hour and she was sure there would be a hole in the rug soon from her repeated motion. She thought to herself. Claire had talked to her about Becky before she had been in the accident. Claire was proud of her. Becky had learned the ins and outs of running a property from Claire and everyone knew it. She was the best there was since Claire had passed on. Or at least that is what everyone had told her. Tess had always said she was happy that Becky had found someone. She deserved a good life after the crappy hand she had been dealt during her childhood. Tess also always said she wished Becky was back and how much her knowledge of machinery would have been helpful in this or that situation. And then there was Jodi. Stevie knew her and Jodi didn't always have the best relationship but, Becky and Jodi had been best mates. They had gotten along well. What if she wanted her job back as lead station hand? Tess would certainly give it to her. Stevie couldn't see a reason why Tess wouldn't give her the job. They had all loved her. Becky had come to Drovers after Jack had died she had been part of the heart and soul of Drovers when it first became an all female run farm. Stevie couldn't argue with the facts. Becky had years on her as far as tine spent on Drovers. She would certainly get along better with Jodie and Kate. Stevie thought out loud. "What the hell am I waiting for Tess to fire me for?" Stevie finally stopped pacing as she raced towards the door grabbing her car keys.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Alex sat outside watching the stars. He had been restless that evening. He was worried about Stevie. She had a tendency to over react. He feared that her abrupt walk out earlier that evening at Drovers might mean she thought something else was going on. Alex could clearly tell that she didn't like Becky. He wondered why. Becky was a good enough mate. She had had a hard life but she had worked hard to turn it around. He admired that about her. He laughed to himself. Truth be told Becky and Stevie were a lot alike. They both had overcome a great deal and were trying to get there lives together. Stevie was a lot like Becky had been when she first came to Drovers - guarded and fearful. Stevie acted as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders but she also acted as if in one fowl swoop as if the world could be taken away from her. Alex knew she acted tough. That was how she had learned to survive but deep down she had a sadness to her. Alex had seen it in her eyes. It showed itself sometimes though; Stevie was always quick to hide it. He had seen it tonight when Tess had been talking to her at Drovers. It had been a mere second before the look of sadness that had washed over her from hearing she had disappointed Tess turned to the wave of anger that had caused her to storm off.

Alex hated seeing the sadness in Stevie. He had once thought she had let it on more when he was around but he had since realized that wasn't the case. He was simply the one who picked up on it while the others remained oblivious to their friend's obvious pain. He cared about Stevie. He had always considered her a mate. They had grown closer over the year since Claire had died.

Alex's thoughts shifted to Claire. He smiled as he remembered the time they had spent together in Melbourne with Charlotte. He had loved her. He often thought about where the two of them might be had fate given them a different road to travel. He had spent a lot of time grieving over Claire, more then he let on. He had never known true loss until that day when he had thrown himself down the side of the cliff to find only the body of the woman he loved. He had remembered the whole drive there clinging to the hope that Claire might have pulled through. He had foolishly hoped to find her waiting grumpily for her rescuers but when he found her she was gone - her soul was gone. He wiped away what to be his millionth shed tear over Claire. He had wanted the great life with her and he had feared that after her death that he had lost his chance. He was sure he would never love again but things had changed recently. He had begun having feelings for someone he was sure he could never have with anyone but Claire. He had felt guilty for having those feelings too. Claire had been his one true love. It was wrong for him to be having these feelings again especially for Claire's best mate. As far as Alex was concerned he could never let on how he felt about her. He could only be what he had been all along to Stevie Hall - a mate.

**AN: I know, I know - this was another short chapter but I felt this was a good place to leave off. Hopefully this chapter kind of peaked your interest. I am not sure when I will be updating again but I promise it won't be long. As always reviews are very much appreciated - please let me know what you think so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I haven't forgotten about this story. I just got caught up working on some of my other stories. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Please let me know what you all think…As always reviews are always needed and appreciated.**

It was getting very late but Becky hadn't been able to sleep. She was so pregnant she realized she was at the point that no position would be comfortable. She missed having Jake's arms around her. She hadn't planned on being away from him to long - she hadn't expected the feeling of homesickness that had washed over her. She smiled at the thought of how much her life had changed over the last few years.

It had been Claire who had really helped her. Claire had given her, her first chance right here at Drovers. It had been Claire who convinced Harry Ryan to pay for her school. She sat up. She felt guilty at the memories of her old mentor. Becky hadn't been able to leave school when Claire died. She hadn't gotten her chance to say goodbye. She laid back down deciding that tomorrow she would go and pay her respects to Claire.

She still couldn't rest. She had come to see Jodi. She had wanted to ask her to be the Godmother of her baby. She and Jake had talked it over. Jake had wanted Gabe to be the Godfather. Becky smiled. Gabe was a great guy. He and Jake had meet in a supplies store in town one day. It had been perfect - he had needed a job and Jake and Becky had needed a farm hand. They had been close friends ever since. Becky hadn't had any trouble asking Gabe to be the Godfather of her unborn child. She was however having a hard time asking Jodi. It had been a long time since her and Jodi had last seen each other and Jodi had clearly changed.

Jodi was the best mate that Becky had ever had but she wondered if it was the same for Jodi. She doubted it after seeing the way Kate and Jodi interacted over dinner. They had been old school friends and were obviously close. Becky knew her and Jodi didn't get to talk on the phone as much as she would have liked but they still were close. Weren't they? If they weren't Becky couldn't see Jodi ever wanting to be a Godmother to her child. She had begun to regret her return to Drovers.

THE NEXT MORNING

Stevie turned only to slam her head in to her car door. She had forgotten where she was and was disoriented. She sat up as she remembered she had left Drover's Run last night. She sighed deeply unsure of where she would go from here. She had thought this would be the last time she would have to move. She thought she would finally be able to tell Rose who her real mother was. She thought things were different this time. She cursed at her stupidity. How could she have let herself fall in love with Drover's Run?

She decided there was no use in prolonging the inevitable and turned the key in the ignition. Her car made no noise. She tried again. "Damn it!" she screamed to no one in particular. She slammed her car door and popped the hood. She knew a little about cars but she doubted she would be able to figure out what was going on with hers. Her eyes went wide as she starred down. Sitting where her battery should have been was a six pack. She picked it up and looked around.

It took her a minute to spot him. There was Alex sitting outside on a bench at the pub. He smirked at her and gave a little wave. She glanced down and noticed her car battery next to his feet.

"What the hell Alex?" She said walking over to him.

"I thought you would do something stupid like try to run away. Of course I was right." He said smirking at her once again. Stevie shot him a look that told him she wasn't amused.

"Ah come on now mate - I was just trying to get you to think it through." He said looking at her seriously this time. She sighed as she sat down beside him.

"Alex I can't sit around waiting for Tess to fire me. I have to find somewhere where I can take care of Rose. I have to make a home for her." She said quietly.

"Hold on. Who said anything about Tess firing you?" Alex asked not understanding.

"Well she didn't but isn't it obvious? Becky comes back and Tess tells her she can stay at Drovers it's her home too. It won't be long before she wants her old job back." Stevie said rushing her thoughts together.

Alex started laughing. Stevie looked at him coolly "glad you find this funny." She said as she stood up.

"Oh come on now - you've got nothing to worry about. Tess isn't going to fire her best mate. Besides Becky has Jake and a farm of her own. She wouldn't want to come back to Drovers." Alex said pulling Stevie back down in the seat beside him.

"Who is Jake?" Stevie asked not understanding.

"Jake, he's Becky's fiancé. He used to be a station hand for Harry over at Killarney." Alex answered.

Stevie nodded understanding. "So I have nothing to worry about?" She said looking for reassurance.

"Not unless you stuff something up." He said smirking at her.

"Fine," She said smiling back at him "Can you put my battery back in my car now?"

"Can I have my beer back?" He asked as she punched him in the shoulder. The two walked off towards her car.

BACK AT DROVERS

"Does anyone know where Stevie is?" Kate asked as she pulled her self over her horse.

"Alex called and said she was having trouble with her car. He helped her get into Gungellan." Tess answered not really believing Alex's excuse for her friend's absence.

"Tess can I have the afternoon off," Jodi asked pulling her jacket on, "I haven't really had a good chance to talk to Becky alone."

"Sure Jods but make sure you at least get to broken fence between here and Wilgul." Tess looked at the curly headed blonde.

"With Stevie gone we are going to have a lot more to do today." Kate commented.

"Ah no worries - I can help out." The three women turned to see Gabe walking towards them. "I already talked to Becky. She isn't feeling very well and wants to rest. She told me I could go into Gungellan if I wanted but if you all need help I can give you a hand." He said looking at them.

"Ah our night in shining armor!" Jodi said beaming at him. Kate easily picked up on her friends like for the man.

"Well Tess," Kate spoke "we can't argue with that."

Tess nodded in agreement. "Thanks Gabe. You can go with Kate and me and Jodi will go together."

"Uh Tess why don't you and I go together? I wanted to tell you about some new organic products I have been reading about." Kate said quickly.

Tess immediately picked up on what Kate was trying to do. "Oh, okay. Fine Jodi you and Gabe go together. He can take Banjo. I don't think Stevie will mind."

Jodi smiled and mouthed the words "Thanks Squirt" to her friend as they all headed off.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Becky hadn't lied to Gabe. She didn't feel very well this morning however, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary since she had become pregnant. She would have loved to saddle up and help out on Drovers again. She just couldn't bring herself to talk to Jodi. Her thoughts from the night before had kept returning. They weren't the best of friends anymore.

She wanted to clear her mind. She decided it was a good time to go for a drive. She made her way down to her ute. She smiled as she read the sign on the side, "Cambria Farm & Horse Breeding Program Jake Harrison & Becky Howard". Before she had left Jake had shown her the new signs that would be put on the car when they were finally married. The memory made her smile. She pulled herself into the car unsure of where she was going. She put the car in drive and relaxed as she headed out onto the property she knew and loved so well.

**AN: Okay I know I know….very short. I am not sure where I am going with this one yet. I have some plans for it - it is just getting them down. Anyway please review. I would love to hear what all of you think should happen. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay I finally got another chapter up. I have been so busy working on my other fan fic. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! As always reviews are always welcome and much appreciated.**

"So Gabe how old are you?" Jodi asked trying to eliminate the awkward silence between her and the male riding next to her.

"Twenty-one and you," He asked her quietly.

"Well I am twenty." She responded realizing her conversation tactics weren't working. It was then that her attention drifted Skinny Jims, the paddock in front of her. "Oh bloody hell - the cattle."

Gabe turned his attention to the direction that Jodi raced off in. He could see a dozen or more cattle lying on the ground. As he got closer he could clearly see them foaming at the mouth.

"I have to go get Dave." Jodi was saying more to herself then him. "We will have to bring them in somehow."

"I will work on that. Is Dave the vet? You should go get him if he is." Gabe responded quickly.

Jodi nodded and began to pull Tucker back towards the homestead. "Are you sure you know the way back?" She was hesitant to leave someone who had hardly been out on Drover's alone but what other option did she have.

"I will manage." He smiled slightly.

She left him there to muster the cattle together - a job she knew would be difficult considering their condition. She felt confidant though that she could handle it.

* * *

Becky drove over the terrain of Drovers Run. She took in every sight and sound remembering clearly the three years she had spent on Drovers. She remembered a time when she thought nothing could get any better - Drovers had become the home that she had never had. She smiled knowing that things had gotten better. She found the love of her life and was about to have a baby. To top it off she had a farm that was her own. She owned half the stake. It was truly amazing to her how her life had managed to change so drastically in the past year.

She realized slowly as her thoughts pulled her back into reality where she was headed. She sighed as she pulled up to the McLeod family cemetery. She pulled herself knowing immediately that the headstone she had never seen before belonged to the woman she had so greatly admired. She walked quietly to the gate and began to talk.

"Hey Claire - it's me Becky." She looked around feeling a little foolish but she continued. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to come and say goodbye before now. I was away for my first week of school when you passed away. I should have come but they don't let you back in the program if you are not there at the beginning. It is the same program you were in….but you already know that don't you? I mean it was you who talked Harry Ryan into paying for my schooling." She smiled slightly, "You always had this way of getting people to do what you wanted. I can't tell you Claire how badly I wanted to be like you. Every time I would come here to Drovers and deliver groceries I would see you and I knew that I wanted to be just like you…strong, independent." She paused momentarily, "I guess in away I have become like you. I have a farm to Claire - it's called Cambria. You probably wouldn't like it. I don't think to you anything could have ever compared to Drover's Run but it is beautiful and Jake and I have even started our own horse breeding program just like you and Alex. Did you know that Charlotte is going to have a friend soon? I haven't found out yet if I am having a boy or a girl…" She didn't know what else to say. She felt silly standing there talking to a headstone but she also felt extremely emotional and she had a feeling it wasn't simply. "You know Claire I owe a lot of where I am to you today…I just wish I had thanked you while you were still alive." She broke down in tears not wanting to continue. She glanced down one more time and whispered a goodbye before returning to her ute.

* * *

Gabe woke up dizzy. He could tell he was moving but he had no idea where he was going. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness. He tried to move his hands and legs but found them tied tightly. He began to struggle fearing the worst. He strained listening for any sound. It was the only sense that he had that was unobstructed at this point. He could hear male voices and the sounds of cattle. He instantly understood why the cattle were sick. It had been away to get whoever would come and check on them to leave long enough for them to be stolen. Their plans had been ruined though as they most likely hadn't expected to find someone trying to get them back to the homestead. He wondered briefly if these were the same people who had tried to steal Drover's sheep the day before. He tried to formulate some sort of plan for escape but he realized it was useless.

He listened intently as he felt the vehicle he was in speed up. He knew instantly that they had hit the main road. He wondered how long it would be before someone realized he was missing. His eyes went wide as he tried to push the next thoughts aside…but he could help but wonder if he would ever see anyone he knew again or if today would be his last day on this earth.

**AN: Alright…I know another short one…but I left off with a cliffhanger and I have a good idea about where I am going in the next chapter…fear not Alex and Stevie lovers they will be returning in the next chapter…we will also see more Kate (my favorite). I didn't edit much so if you notice any mistakes please point them out to me so that they can be taken care of. Thanks so much for reading…as always please review and let me know what you thought…I would appreciate it very much! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay so it has been a very long time since I updated this one. I have now seen every episode of McLeod's so it is going to be a little hard putting the characters back in time. Bear with me though I know where I am going with this one. Thanks for reading and once again – reviews are always appreciated! - Emily **

_It'll Take Some Time_

_Chapter 6_

Jodi slammed the phone down for what she thought for sure was the millionth time.

"Damn it Dave! Where the hell are you and why aren't you answering your phone?" She said to no one in particular. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car.

Stevie sat for a moment in her ute. She smiled thinking about Alex. He had stopped her from making another mistake. She felt a twinge of sadness when she saw Jodi coming towards her. Her thoughts of Alex quickly disappeared when she saw the panic on the curly blonde's face.

"Something's wrong with the cattle in Skinny Jim's! I've been trying to get Dave for the last forty minutes but he isn't answering and Gabe is supposed to be bringing them back here but he isn't back yet and I don't know what to do."

"Why the hell did you leave Gabe on his own? He doesn't know the property! If something happens to those cattle because he got lost and couldn't get them back here sooner I swear Jodi…" Stevie was quickly interrupted.

"Yeah I know Stevie – but we don't have time figure out all the ways you could fire me. We need to find Dave and one of us needs to go help Gabe."

Stevie nodded in agreement. "I will find Dave – you go help Gabe."

Jodi mounted Tucker as Stevie peeled out in her car. She quickly turned and hurried off towards Skinny Jims.

* * *

Tess and Kate stood by the tiny little shack.

"Well what do we do Tess?" Kate asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know. It's not like he had anyone. He just lived out here by himself." Tess said quietly. "I guess we will need to call the Senior Constable."

"It's sad to think of Syd living out here all on his own for all these years." Kate said glancing once more at the filthy little shack before mounting her horse.

"Yeah but he liked it that way. He was a little crazy but he was a nice guy. He drove Claire crazy. He used to kill the sheep when he needed food and hadn't been able to catch anything else." Tess laughed to herself remembering how frustrated Claire would get with the old man, who had once been a station hand for the famous Jack McLeod.

"Well let's go call someone so they can take care of his body." Kate said sadly.

The two women rode towards the homestead in silence for a little while. They were interrupted by a ute in the distance.

"That's Becky's ute isn't it?" Kate asked.

"I reckon she's been out to see Claire." Tess said quietly.

"We're they close?"

"Claire gave Becky a real start here at Drover's. She looked out for her. I think Becky wanted to be just like her." Tess answered. Again the silence came as the two women continued to ride.

"Tess," Kate spoke up when they were nearly home, "Becky and Jodi – they were best mates?"

"Yeah they were very close. I think they have fallen out of touch since Becky left though." Tess responded.

Kate nodded. The house soon came into view and the rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

Jodi stood in Skinny Jim's. The only sign that the cattle had been there a little over an hour ago was the trampled left overs of grass and cow poo. She had just come from the homestead – she should have passed Gabe or he should have been here waiting. Worry began to overtake her. She mounted Tucker once again and rode off in another direction.

"Maybe he just got a little turned around." She said out loud. She was saying it to reassure her self but it didn't make her feel any better.

* * *

Stevie pulled into the turn off for Killarney. Jodi had said that Dave hadn't been answering his cell phone but maybe he had left a schedule at the cottage he lived in on Killarney.

As she pushed the brakes and put her car into park she saw Alex's coming over in her rear view mirror. She smiled to herself before exiting the car.

"What Stevie – you just can't get enough of me can you?" Alex said smugly.

"Yeah that's it Alex." Stevie brushed him off with a smile. "Anyway I can't get a hold of Dave and we have a mob of sick cattle. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Your in luck. He just left here for Wilgul. It seems Nick is having trouble with Loverboy. Hey didn't Drovers sell Nick Loverboy?" Alex asked jokingly.

"That was before my time. Besides he's getting old. Some guys just can't keep up with all the ladies as they get older. Maybe you could give him some advice on how to deal with the pressure." Stevie said playfully.

"Oh now your dead!" Alex said as he charged towards Stevie.

She screamed and threw herself back into her car. She laughed at Alex who pounded on the door. "Thanks for the help Alex!" She said as she pulled her car into reverse.

Alex waved her off and watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. He realized he still had a smile on his face. He shook his head and turned and walked away.

**AN: Alrighty so that is the next chapter…I have a lot going on but I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope you all remember Syd too. He was in one episode from the first series (it could be second – don't hold me to it.) Any ways I would love reviews let me know what you think and where you see this story going! - Emilly**


End file.
